


Staying Power

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl's Pronouns Are They/Them, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid!Daryl, I Will Most Likely Write More Of This Later, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl teaches Rick about cosmetics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying Power

Daryl had their makeup bag open on the small sink in the kitchen and is pulling out several multi colored tubes as Rick watches from the kitchen table. Daryl zips the bag up and carries the small bundle of tubes back to the table as they sit across from Rick. Rick and a few others from Alexandria were going on a run tomorrow and Daryl had decided Rick needed to learn which cosmetics would be the best to bring back for them as well as for anyone else in town who deserved a small treat. Rick had thought it was ridiculous since he knew the difference between lipstick and lip gloss or so he thought.

Daryl picked up the first large tube and held it out to Rick who took it with a smile. " what is it, Rick? " Daryl asked.

" Its lip gloss. ", Rick said confidently only to frown when Daryl snorted.

" see this is why i'm gonna teach ya about makeup. " Daryl started, " that there is liquid lipstick. ".

Rick glanced back at the tube and suddenly knew this was going to be a longer conversation than he had expected. Daryl was already passing another tube his way as they began to explain what liquid lipstick was.

" liquid lipstick goes on like a gloss but it dries into a matte finish. " Daryl says as they take the liquid lipstick from Rick's hands, " a gloss will not dry and will stay shiny and slick. ".

Daryl opened the liquid lipstick and slid the dark colored applicator across their lips. Rick watched as Daryl's normally pink lips took on a dark wine red and felt his heart stammer. Daryl waited a few moments as Rick fiddled with the other tube he was handed in an effort to not stare. Daryl rolled their lips together with a small smack and then smiled satisfied. Rick sensing his attention was needed finally meet Daryl's eyes as the archer began to speak. 

" This here stuff is the best for long wear. " Daryl stood and walked to Rick's side of the table as they spoke. " Kiss me. ".

Rick didn't have to be told twice, he loved kissing his archer. Daryl's lips were still soft though Rick could also feel the lipstick. Daryl pulled away from the kiss after a few heated moments and smirked. Rick had to admit it was impressive to see the lipstick hadn't so much as smudged. 

" Wow thats some lasting stuff. " Rick said in awe, " can you eat with it on? ".

" sure can. " Daryl said with a leer , " can do other things with it too. Theres a reason most folks call it dick sucking lipstick. ".

The cosmetics lesson was put on hold after that since Rick had demanded a hands on show of the lipsticks more advance staying power.


End file.
